


Justice x reader- On going

by Driaxus



Category: Megatron - Fandom, Megatronus - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Optimus - Fandom, Orion - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driaxus/pseuds/Driaxus
Summary: You and Justice start off as adorable little mates before the war began and you are Orion and Megatronus's sparkling. One day when Megatronus was doing his normal gladiator fights to be on top when along comes this little blue and white mech coming to meet his idol. No bot with him just this little mech on his own with no parent's what so ever. Here starts a friendship... But Justice was a little sparkling with a horrible past... Only you hold the key to making him happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this due to the amount of people who liked my bubbly oc. So here he is. He is lovable by many and it starts before the war. The uploads will be slow sorry.

Today was the day. Megatronus's 100th gladiator fight, and he said he was going to dedicate it to his little (Mech/Femme) and he was going to do it happily as he said too. But he was looking rather down before the fight and Orion was the one who picked it up and you were next to find out how the silver mech was feeling. Orion knew it was best to try and motivate the silver mech with all his spark but a little kiss and lots of adorable words were the ones to help him cheer up even with Orion's help. So the gladiator stood and smiled to you right before he left for his fights. 

Orion was quick to take his leave with you just to find his seat with a bright hum in his chest. Soon he smiled down to you "(Y/n) do you think sire will win?" He asked with a beaming smile and his digits crossed in hope that his lover would win. Yeeah Orion was the one who was the one who spent nine months on his back just to help conceive you but he was happier than ever. But the merely words made you jump a little whilst you kept up with your carrier. 

"Yeah! Daddy will win this one! He pwomised!" You beamed up to your carrier with that glint of trust and hope in your very (O/C) orbs and the most biggest grin on your lips. He made a promise and you were going to make sure he kept it and you were going to keep yours. 

*Flash back*

You were sitting on Megatronus's lap whilst he read you a little datapad for bed time and he was beaming to you and how you tried to make out the many words that was in the datapad thanks to Orion and his love for them. So you looked to the pretty pictures in the book and pointed out words that you didn't know and made sure he told you what they meant or you would get a little stroppy and huff at the mech when he didn't. 

You pointed to the one word 'Prince' before you looked up to him "Sire will I find my prince?" you asked innocently with a small curious look up to the mech and all that was heard was his enchanting chuckle before his happy smile.

"Of course you will sweetspark. Just remember he has to give you a rose every time you go out with him or her and that they have to tell you you are the most beautifulest cutie in the whole entire universe and that nothing will ever take over their spark" The gladiator spoke to you just to give you a small kiss and a small happy smile "But I do believe that my little (Prince/Princess) goes to bed or else you won't get ice-cream after the battle tomorrow" He mused and playfully picked you up and gently dropped you onto the soft and fluffy blanket on your berth. 

All that was heard was the bright happy squeal from your vocals and the bright playful laugh from the humble gladiator and the perfect sire. Just before the sound of the front door closing and the silver mech huffed and flopped on top of you with a fat grin. "This is just between us. If I promise you I win tomorrow that you have to keep your carrier busy all afternoon once the fights over so I can surprise him okay?" He asked you with those bright blue orbs. Just to have you beam to the mech and squeal into giggles.

"Of course!" You blurted out just to burst into more giggles as a certain red and blue archivist propped himself against the door way with those happy blue optics. 

"Of course what hm?" The red and blue mech chuckled to the snuggly two on the berth covered in big blankets and a lot of bed toys. Just to get an amused look by the two as the gladiator got off the sparkling and the comfy berth. 

"Great that makes my job easier" The silver gladiator chuckled to the little one only to kiss your little helm and took a few steps back just to let Orion have some room to walk by and give you a little kiss. And thats what the little red and blue mech did and made sure to give a smile before tucking you in and giving you a small rub on the helm.

"Night sweet spark" Your carrier cooed before he walked to the lamp and lowered the lighting before he took his leave with the other mech and just asking questions about everything that was similar to what you meant by 'Of course'.

*End of flash back*

Orion looked to you with slightly amused optics to how amused you were with all of this before he began instigating on what you and your sire was talking about last night when you were supposed to be recharging. "What were you and your sire talking about?" He asked and you looked up to him and giggled.

"Princes and Knights and Princesses being saved and and Arts!" You beamed the last one you weren't to sure why you added in the last one so you just practically confused yourself with it all.

"Arts?" He asked curiously to you just to soon give a small laugh whilst he shook his helm and walked with you along "Never mind let's just enjoy the show" Your carrier mused playfully just to pull you along to your seating. But you managed to bump into this little blue and white Praxian mech and you were practically pulled away from Orion. The little mech was quick to turn and quick to apologise.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you alright?" The mysterious little mech asked as he quickly looked you over and made sure he didn't hurt you but you made an amused little sound to how the little mech acted. 

"I'm fine" You chirped to the other sparkling with a bright beam just to have Orion stop and watch the situation with bright optics. But it was your turn to ask. "Are you okay though?" You asked gently as you took his little black and blue servo in yours and cautiously looked him over. His wings got you the most interested in his frame work and you giggled as it flickered under your touch. 

"I'm fine heh" He spoke hesitantly before grinning to how worried you were about him. A little orphan. You were worried about him. Soon he giggled and shook your servo well attempted to but you would move every time he went to turn to shake your servo and soon he gave up. "I'm Justice by the way" He chirped back to you as he turned his helm to look at you and what your were playing with even though it was a little obvious. 

"Oh! I'm (Y/n)!" You beamed to the mech finally coming around to look at him and properly shaking his little servo before you just hugged him. 

"That's a cute name" He-Justice beamed happily as he looked to your now slightly flustered cheeks and earned a small embarrassed giggle from you but before you could reply Orion called your very name. 

"(Y/n) come on lets go" Orion called and took your little hand to lead you off but you just had to say good bye. 

"Bye Justice! I hope I can see you again!" You called with a big bright wave to the blue and white mech but you saw he was soon surrounded by other young sparkling's and a few adults... That got you questioning if he had a family because his armour was pretty lagging in the clean and safe department but you just turned to your carrier and followed him off. 

Soon the seating was found and he sat with you perfectly on his lap and you could see everything and even your sire so you gave a big wave to your sire on the field. "YOU CAN DO THIS SIRE! I BELIEVE IN YOU AND I LOVE YOU!! BUT DON'T TELL CARRIER I LOVE YOU MORE!!!" You called not even realising you were sitting on your carriers lap. 

"We'll see about that" The mech behind you huffed and wrapped his arms around you just to attack you with kisses. "You will love me more" The mech pouted and attacked you with all the kisses he had before the games started but he still wouldn't let go. So this only got you pouting and watching your sire fight but sometimes you had to look away to stop you from crying seeing your sire get hit but you always cheered him on through the bonds you shared with your family. 

The fight was long and the battles were one with loud battle cries and small noises of pain if their were any and lots of metal hitting one another and it came out that Megatronus did win and you were celebrating through and through out the bond with you family and you were quick to jump off your carrier and race to go see him with your carrier being quick to follow. 

The moment you saw your gladiator sire you jumped at him for a big hug and all that followed was bright giggles and chuckles before Orion came in huffing and puffing a little.

"You won!" You exclaimed with triumph lacing your optics as you nuzzled your sire and all that was heard were lots of little grumbles from your carrier and you only giggled and reached for him and all that you got was a big hug from the pair and lots of little kisses until their was two knocks. 

"Oh? I'll get it" You beamed and had a little bit of struggle from getting out of the two and you opened the door and stared at the little mech in the hall. You soon beamed "Hi!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out a little more about the little bubbly mech and you find out a few small secrets about what the caretakers think of the little mech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the POV a little to make it a little easier on myself.

The little mech was the one and only Justice. Short, bubbly and smiling all around. “Hiya!” The little mech beamed with bright giggle after. But he only gasped when he saw a large silver gladiator come up behind (Y/n) and he beamed “Thats your sire?! You are so lucky to have a sire!” He beamed happily. 

Megatronus’s optical ridges furrowed in confusion to the little mech in front of him. Only to crouch and rub the little praxian’s helm who only nuzzled into it. “You have no parents? Are you with the Iacon’s orphanage?” The silver gladiator asked as he looked to his child who was thoroughly confused with Justice’s confession. 

“Yeah I don’t and I am with the orphanage. Everyone else wanted to see the other top gladiator but I wanted to see you instead so I came alone!” The little mech beamed to the gladiator. 

Orion only walked over with a small saddened look on his features “Justice right? Have they hurt you?” He asked curiously to the younger mech who only shook his helm as in no but he only smiled “Good” He spoke gently. 

(Y/n) was only confused for a little bit until she looked up to her creators hopefully “We can take him in right?! You can adopt him!” (Y/n) exclaimed with hope in her optics hoping to the allspark that they could. 

Megatons only sighed to his young “I’m sorry we can’t (Y/n). We don’t have enough room for another sparkling.” The mech spoke to his devastated young to his answer who only ran off crying which made Justice feel bad. 

“Sorry…” The little mech spoke as he looked to the floor with saddened optics. But squeaked to the sudden embrace he was given by a much larger mech. When he looked up he noticed it was the one and only Megatronus. He never expected it but he hugged the gladiator back. “I’m sorry if I made things difficult” The little mech mumbled to the gladiator. 

The gladiator sighed to the young mech “Never will it be difficult. Now calm down. You get half an hour with me now calm down and lets have some energon” The mech laughed and put the sniffling young mech down and helped him inside. Keeping a small warm smile lacing his lips to make the young mech feel safe within the gladiators room. 

Orion smiled to the little mech and walked him over to a seat whilst the gladiator went to get a drink. But this only made Justice worry only for him to ask “Is (Y/n) okay? I don’t understand why (He/she) ran off like that” The mechling spoke curiously. As his optics wandered over to where he last saw (Y/n) run. But smiled as (Y/n) came into view. 

“Yeah. (He/she) will be fine. It’s something you won’t understand Justice. Not until you are older” The red and blue mech spoke cheerfully just to brighten the mood and glance back to see his little cutie standing at the door frame before watching as (Y/n) walked over with a small smile.

Justice only grinned and helped (Y/n) onto the seat. But grinned to (Y/n)’s words.

“Let’s be friends! But since you will have to go soon. I want to do a type of knowing thing. Just so I know it is you if I ever see you again” (Y/n) spoke carefully and (he/she) only giggled to the nod she got from Justice. 

They grasped each other's servo’s and bump each other's forearms against one another’s just to do a double back to front servo slap before doing a knuckles and a chest bump before the pair just burst into giggles about it. Orion’s optic’s were filled with wonder and awe at to how the two so simply got along. He just wished that could of happened to him as a sparkling. 

Soon Megatronus came out with a few cubes of energon but the moment was ruined when a rather abrupt mech came in and growled to the little blue and white mech. “Justice. You are supposed to stay with the group. Now let’s go” The mech growled to the younger one just to grab his servo and tug him off. 

(Y/n) ran and grabbed onto Justice’s servo in an effort to stop him from being taken away “Hey! Leave Justice alone you big meanie! He did nothing wrong!” (Y/n) growled to the unknown mech. But the mech only pushed the sparkling off from his wrist leaving a venomous sting in his voice.

“Back off. Go back to your family and stay there because this little mech is a bad influence to all” The mech spoke and pulled the little mech off once more. 

This only got Megatronus to intervene with a small growl and stopped the mech “How dare you do that to (Y/n) and Justice is no bad influence. He’s only trying to have some fun. Last time I recall some caretakers were nicer to the younger generation and you are obviously not the right pick of the pack” The gladiator growled to the other mech who only huffed and turned to walk off, dragging Justice behind. 

“Bye (Y/n)! By mister gladiator! By mister!” Justice called. He was completely oblivious to it all and (Y/n) felt like it was the last time (he/she) was going to see them so with a small sigh (Y/n) looked up to (his/her) creators like she was about to cry from the abrupt situation. But (Y/n) kept the promise and took care of (his/her) carrier and made sure he was busy and she ended up staying up the night with (his/her) creators to try and not think of the day but (Y/n) swore that they were going to see Justice again. (He/She) knew they would.


End file.
